


I'll Bet

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: ... albeit unknown to them, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Exhibitionism, Loud Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Smut, but its not weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’ve been unpacking all day."</p><p>Jaebum and Jackson just spent all day moving into their new apartment and want to spend all night breaking in their new bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bet

They’ve been unpacking all day. 

Unloading boxes and returning the truck they rented took all morning. Moving the bigger pieces of furniture into place took most of the afternoon. Emptying the boxes, scrunching up the newspapers, and putting all the smaller things where they wanted them to be took most of the evening, but they were finally done.

Of course, when he crashes onto the couch, Jaebum finds himself surprised that him and Jackson both lived through this ordeal, what with Jackson wanting a break every five minutes, Jaebum having a mental map of where he wanted everything and Jackson not giving a fuck. There were so many times during the day that Jaebum wanted to launch over to where Jackson was holding up the other end of the table and throttle him. He prides himself for not doing it in the end. 

“I’m never moving again.” Jackson grunts as he sags next to Jaebum. He leans his head against the back of the couch and sighs, his chest moving with the exhale. The shirt he’s wearing is two sizes too big and hangs off his right shoulder, and Jaebum likes the way it sticks to Jackson’s body where he sweat too much throughout the day. His hair is rugged and tossed so many different ways and it sticks up when Jackson runs his hand through it, an attempt at maybe fixing it, and Jaebum smiles. 

“You know, I don’t think today was all that bad.” Jaebum can’t say he looks any better off than Jackson, but he looks around their new living room, the one they own together, and he doesn’t hate the miniature 50 cent bobble head that Jackson insisted they put on their mantle so its the first thing someone sees when they walk in through their front door. But everything from the stupid bobble head to the excessive amounts of honey and tea in their kitchen cabinets screams them, and Jaebum absolutely loves the idea of being able to come home to Jackson everyday in their apartment. So much so that he can’t get over the giddy feeling that he gets when he thinks those two words: their and apartment. 

“Of course you don’t. You didn’t have to deal with you all day.” Jackson says, looking back at Jaebum; Jaebum looks back and he could read all the emotions coursing through Jackson just from his eyes and Jaebum knows he’s not the only one that's really, really happy they were able to go through with this. It’s been a long time coming. 

Jaebum shakes his head and Jackson is suddenly on top of him, his knees on either side of Jaebum’s hips with his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders. He stares down and Jaebum sinks into their position, getting comfortable and placing his hands on Jackson’s waist, “I really like our new apartment,” he says, voice low. His face is so close that Jaebum could probably count his eyelashes, if that's what he was paying attention to. 

“I really like you in our new apartment.”

“Fuck,” Jackson laughs softly, letting his forehead rest against Jaebum’s. “I forget sometimes how cheesy you are.”

“You should say you like me too.” Jaebum says, tracing Jackson’s lips with his eyes. He could already taste him and they’re not even kissing yet. 

“I like you.” He sighs and then they’re kissing, and Jackson’s taste doesn’t disappoint because he tastes like the pizza they ordered, extra pepperoni and roma tomatoes. It’s slow at first, lazy open mouthed kisses matched tic for tac, push and pull. Jaebum’s fingers latch onto Jackson’s hair and he pulls the younger boy closer, kisses him harder and it builds from there, more tongue, heavy sighs, desperate tugs on hair and bare skin and body parts like they can’t get close enough. 

Jackson grinds down on Jaebum and their sweatpants are just thin enough to leave only a little bit to the imagination. Its a feeling that they’re no stranger to though, a dance Jaebum already knows the moves to. 

When they pull back, there's only a breath of space between them and Jackson’s lips are bright red, his eyes all blown and pitch black. He drops a kiss onto Jaebum’s lips once and then smiles, “you know what else I like?”

Jaebum just raises an eyebrow, humoring him.

“Our new bed.” They didn’t have a bed where they were before. They had a mat and bedding and two pillows that they shared in a one room apartment. One room that held everything, the kitchen in the left corner, a table next to that and enough room for the mat in the center. They have a bedroom now though, with doors and four walls and actual closet space. And a bed. Jaebum bites his lip. 

“We should try it out for size. Make sure that it's, you know, nice.” Jaebum says softly, slow and nervous, though he has no idea why. 

Jackson throws his head back and laughs, “talk dirty to me Im Jaebum.” He gets up and Jaebum immediately misses the weight of him on his thighs. He holds out a hand and Jaebum grabs it, letting himself be pulled up and following behind Jackson into their bedroom. 

He doesn’t know how long it's been, but the lamp they placed on the nightstand is still on and it casts the room in a dark orange glow; it’s enough light to see where they’re going when Jackson stops at the base of the bed and Jaebum tugs on the hem of his shirt. Up and over and its gone, thrown somewhere in a dark corner of the room where the light doesn’t quite reach. 

They’re kissing again and Jaebum lets his hands wander around Jackson’s now bare torso, pushing him back and hovering over him on the bed. Jackson uses his arms and legs to crawl up the bed and Jaebum follows until Jackson’s up against the headboard and Jaebum’s on his lap, leaning back on Jackson’s thighs without ever breaking the kiss. It gets heated quick, Jaebum pushing his tongue against Jackson’s and they’re breathing each other, they’re so close. Jaebum pulls back to take off his shirt and then dives back in because he might be addicted to the taste of Jackson on his tongue but it's an addiction he gives his entire being to and he has no regrets. 

Jackson ruts against him, his hips reaching up and meeting Jaebum’s where they are above his while Jaebum grinds down, and they moan at the contact. Jaebum swallows and moves down, trailing kisses down Jackson’s jaw and Jackson’s neck and he continues down, to Jackson’s chest, his tongue swiping past Jackson’s nipples. In that second though, Jackson’s fingers tighten in his hair and it almost hurts but Jackson chokes out a, “fuck,” and Jaebum forgets the pain and smiles before moving on. 

“What-what are you gonna do?” He hears Jackson say when he’s poised over Jackson’s crotch keeping himself up on one elbow. Jaebum just shakes his head and reaches for the waistband of Jackson’s pants pulling it down with his underwear. Jackson lifts his hips and kicks it off the rest of the way with his feet. Jaebum could almost hear him smirk, “are you gonna suck me off hyung?” 

Fuck Jackson Wang, honestly. Fuck him.

Jaebum takes him into his mouth, licking at the head and gripping him around the base with one hand. Jackson sighs and nearly melts into the bed, his hand in Jaebum’s hair almost petting, edging him on and Jaebum takes more of him. He goes down on Jackson until Jackson’s hand is more domineering in his hair than comforting, he’s begging for more and Jaebum wants to give him more, and he will eventually. But he likes hearing him beg for it. 

So he hums around Jackson’s cock and his hands move to grasp at the skin of Jackson thighs, his nails digging in. Jackson jumps, a little groan escaping his lips, “Jaebum-hyung.” He sounds like he wants to say something else but Jaebum drags his teeth down Jackson’s cock and his mouth feels so full and his jaw is kind of starting to hurt but he keeps going, “Wait, fuck, hyung. I’m going to come if you don’t-”

Jaebum doesn’t want Jackson to come just yet. So he pulls back, releasing Jackson’s cock with a nearly audible plop, replacing his mouth with his hand. It moves effortlessly up and down Jackson’s slick-with-spit cock and Jaebum bites his lip, glancing up at Jackson from beneath his eyelashes. He could only imagine how he looks, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy-lidded but Jackson looks so much better. Wrecked, even.

He looks like he’s been tugging on his own hair this whole time, it’s unruly and worse than it was when they started this. He’s been biting down on his lips hard too, Jaebum could see the indentations his teeth made on his lower lip and Jaebum reaches up, shimmying up Jackson’s body and soothing over the bruised skin with his thumb. And then his tongue. 

Jackson sighs and turns his head a little, bringing their lips together in messy open mouthed kisses that lack foresight or planning. They’re too far in the feelings to do anything but match what they can and forget about the rest, letting things fall where they may.

Jaebum ends up naked and on his back somehow, unclear even to him, like his head is in the clouds. But whenever Jackson rubs their cocks together, or bites Jaebum’s lip in the middle of a kiss, or presses his fingers too hard into Jaebum’s shoulders, he comes back and it's better than being in the clouds; he feels anchored by Jackson. He likes the weight of his body on him and doesn’t want to drift away.

Not when this is about to get so good.

Their nightstand is full of lube, a life lesson in practice because of that one traumatic experience in the earlier years of their relationship. It wasn’t until the time came for anything to actually happen, after lust and sweet kisses had clouded their thoughts, that they remembered running out of lube and condoms two nights before. That night, they both fell asleep with raging hard-ons and it was probably the single most uncomfortable night in Jaebum’s life.

Jackson grabs the bottle from Jaebum’s hand and opens it, sitting back on Jaebum’s thighs and pouring a generous amount on his hand. He rubs it all over Jaebum’s cock, leaves no spot dry before handing it back to Jaebum.

“Okay so you gonna fuck me or what?” Jackson whispers and Jaebum doesn’t like that. He hates having to strain to hear Jackson’s voice. They don’t have to be quiet anymore. They don’t share a thin wall with an overly sensitive to sound old man on one side and a new mom with a baby that only slept at odd hours and woke up at the sound of a pen falling onto the floor. They could be as loud as they want. Jaebum wants Jackson to be as loud as he can be.

So he pushes Jackson onto his back and settles between his legs, on his knees. “Are you going to be loud for me?” The lube is cold on his fingers and he presses them against Jackson’s asshole. He clenches involuntarily and Jaebum glances up at him making sure he finds no signs of discomfort. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jackson sighs, pushing down on Jaebum’s fingers, “I’m good. I’ll be loud. I promise.”

Jaebum smirks and pushes his fingers in, past the ring of muscles. When he’s knuckle deep Jackson fidgets a little and grinds down on Jaebum’s hand, a moan falling through his lips but he muffles it, his mouth shut tightly, “Jackson.” Jaebum’s voice is a warning. He promised. 

“Fuuuck, Jaebum.” Jackson vocalizes, a few octaves louder. Jaebum smirks and pulls his fingers out just to push them back in. Jackson keens, “wait. wait. okay- can you just. Fuck me, hyung. Please, like. It’s been hours.”

“It’s been like fifteen minutes.” Jaebum smiles, pushing Jackson’s hair back with the hand that isn’t currently occupied. Its damp with sweat and Jaebum leans down, kissing Jackson but Jackson pulls away.

“Please-just. Put your dick inside me. You fucking tease.” Jaebum chuckles at the desperation in Jackson’s voice but he pulls his fingers out and sits back up, gripping his dick and slowly pushing it into Jackson. Jackson groans, “Jaebum.”

Jaebum starts up a rhythm, short shallow thrusts that gradually lead to longer, harder thrusts that have Jackson coming apart from under him. Jackson sighs Jaebum’s name and Jaebum bites into Jackson’s shoulder and Jackson hisses, breath hot against Jaebum’s ear. “Oh, come on Jackson,” Jaebum chuckles, voice encouraging, “you can do better.”

“Ah fuck, Jaebum-hyung,” Jackson moans, breathless, “harder,” but his words come out louder all the same. 

The headboard is banging against the wall, a sharp staccato with each thrust. Jaebum doesn’t really know how long they go at it, but everytime he urges Jackson to get louder, and he does, Jaebum fucks him into the bed harder, leaning up on his arms and snapping his hips back until Jackson is coming onto his own stomach, Jaebum’s name on his tongue loud and sweet and his smile is fucked out and blissful. Kind of like Jaebum right now. 

Jaebum pulls out to come and it lands on Jackson’s thigh, and he only misses the condom for the easy clean up it provides. He rolls off of Jackson and onto his back, careful not to spread the mess anymore than necessary. 

Jackson breathes heavy for a long while, and Jaebum leans up, watching Jackson’s chest rise and fall with each breath until it evens out and their room grows silent. 

There’s rustling and Jaebum assumes Jackson is cleaning their come off his body. 

“Fuck you for all of this.” Jackson sighs, getting up to throw out the napkins. 

Jaebum laughs, his movements sluggish as he pulls the covers out from under him and snuggles up. Jackson comes back eventually, still naked, his skin against Jaebum’s cool now, slick with sweat. Jackson leans into Jaebum, his face in Jaebum’s neck and in turn Jaebum encloses Jackson in his arms, their legs tangling together. 

They don’t say much of anything before both of them are falling asleep.

-

“I really hope you’re proud of yourself.” Jaebum smiles at the sound of Jackson’s voice coming in from behind him. They didn’t really have much of anything for food, so while Jackson was sleeping, Jaebum woke up a little earlier to give himself time to shower and visit a small cafe right across the street from their building. 

Jackson’s hair is wet from his own shower and Jaebum walks over, handing him his coffee and bagel, served with a chaste kiss. Jackson tastes like toothpaste. 

“Why would I be proud of myself, babe?” He asks, taking a sip of his tea. 

They have to leave in about ten minutes and they're already both dressed so Jaebum grabs a seat at the kitchen counter, “my ass is bruised.”

Jaebum shrugs. “You told me you were ready, remember?"

Jackson throws Jaebum a sneer over his shoulder as he bites into his bagel and chews. “Fuck you.”

Jaebum turns up his nose, “mmh, maybe next time.”

He knows Jackson can’t contain his smile, even though his back is to him as he cleans up the bags and leftover newspapers to take out to the dumpsters on their way out, “I hope you know I’m going to take you up on that.”

“You could bruise my ass too. You know, make it even.”

Jackson just shakes his head. “Sounds promising.”

On their way out, Jaebum waits on the balcony, hoping that Jackson will hurry up and find out how to lock the door already. A middle aged lady is standing at the door next to them, a few feet away, casting Jaebum some wary looks that have him on edge. He just wants to get away from her to be honest. 

“Okay hyung, but how does one even lock a door?” 

Jaebum sighs, “Jackson, just turn the key in the lock.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Mom! Did you move my- nope I found them.” A door slams and Jaebum glances over, catching sight of a younger girl, maybe 17 or 18 joining the lady. She glances over too, almost fruitfully before doing a double take. Her mother is tugging on her arm but she pulls back, openly staring at Jaebum, her gaze halfway between hazy and amazed. 

“Fuck, yeah. I finally got it. Hyung let's-,” Jackson stops, probably catching her stare too. 

She glances between the two of them, a suggestive smile growing on her lips as she pushes her long black hair back with one hand, “so you’re Jaebum,” she points at Jaebum, her gaze alight with mischief and intrigue, “and you must be Jackson.”

That makes them both confused. Jaebum doesn’t think he’s ever met this girl before and her mother looks borderline mortified. She won’t stop tugging on the girl’s arm but she stays where she is, “you two look better than I thought you would.”

“Hye-mi yah!” Her mom gasps, all kinds of scandalized. 

“Oh my gosh, what mom! They’re cute.” She takes a step forward, shaking off her mother’s grasp, her hand held out in invitation, “Hey neighbors. I’m Hye-mi. We share a wall.”

And then Jaebum finally gets it. He knows the exact moment Jackson gets it too cause he stiffens next him, eye movements jerky as he glances up at Jaebum. 

“It was a very entertaining show, left nothing but visuals to the imagination.” Her mom looks seconds away from passing out but Hye-mi just looks overjoyed, not even looking bothered when her proffered hand is left ignored and Jaebum bites his lip, glancing away.

“We’re so sorry, we didn’t know the walls-”

“Oh yeah, thin as paper, honestly. But you two were also very… vocal.” Hye-mi’s mom tugs her arm again, harder this time and Hye-mi stumbles back, letting herself be dragged this time, “don’t stop on my account though! I don’t mind you guys having a little fun.” 

Jackson is shocked silent and Jaebum reaches up and scratches at the back of his neck, too stunned for words too. Hye-mi giggles, covering her mouth with her hand and glancing back at her mom, “Okay, okay. Oppas!” She says to catch their attention as she’s dragged away, “Let's get to know each other, yeah? Bye!”

When she’s gone Jackson turns to Jaebum, fixing him with a glare that would burn if Jaebum weren’t so used to it. He earned his number one spot on Jackson’s (s)hitlist a long time ago. 

“This is all your fucking fault.” He announces, shaking his head and walking down the hall, “be louder Jackson, I need you to be louder. Bla bla bla.” Jackson mocks Jaebum’s voice by speaking two octaves lower, “What the fuck got into you anyway?” 

Jaebum really has no excuse to say that could save him from this, so he says nothing, his smile sheepish as he trails behind Jackson down the stairs and to the dumpster. Truthfully, though? He regrets nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) well????? 
> 
> Thanks to missingsleep for beta-ing and dealing with my shit. Find her at parkjinyawn.tumblr.com
> 
> And of course find me at imjaebumism.tumblr.com


End file.
